1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is illumination control systems and, in particular, liquid crystal illumination control systems.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in illumination control systems includes liquid crystal devices. The prior art in illumination control devices and particularly in liquid crystal devices is established by the art cited herein.